Slumber Party
}} Celia goes to Greysky City. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf (sickened) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Solt's Donkey ◀ ▶ Transcript Helay and Celia camp in a grey mountainous locale. Haley: ...so the Boots of Speed were totally powerful, but they were, like, lime green. Celia: With your skin tone? Pass! Haley: Exactly! Ha ha ha! Celia: Ha ha ha! Haley: Hey, you know, why were we arguing so much before this last week? Celia: Yeah, I mean, I don't know why we kept snipping at each other, we have so— Belkar: Unnnnnnhh..... Celia: Oh, right. Him. Haley: Well, when we get to Cliffport, if he hasn't managed to shake off the flu that he caught, we can get a Remove Disease. Celia: Yeah. Celia: Although you know, there IS a city right down that cliff... Haley: Celia, I've told you a dozen times, we're not going into that place. Celia: But why not? Haley: Because it's a bad idea. Celia: Why? Haley: Because it just is, OK? Haley: Trust me. In all likelihood, there won't be any clerics there anyway, at least not any interested in helping Roy. Or Belkar, for that matter. Haley: It's a dangerous place where people get killed for having gold in their pockets. Not everywhere on this plane is Happy Fun Sunshine Land, you know. Haley: Now try to get some sleep. I went through a lot of trouble to find a secluded spot where we wouldn't be seen. Celia: *sigh* Celia: OK. Good night. Both Celia and Haley close their eyes. Celia opens one eye. Celia: Sorry, Haley. He's my boyfriend, not yours. If there's even a chance of finding clerics down there, I need to look for them. Celia: You'll get over it when he's alive again. Celia walks with the cart towards the city. A sign reads, "GREYSKY CITY 1 MILE". Belkar: Be very quiet, Mr. Scruffy! Belkar: If we make any noise, the magical Cart Fairy might not take us on the enchanted trip to Happy Fun Sunshine Land! D&D Context * Boots of Speed allow the user to double their speed and number of attacks per round. * Remove Disease is a 3rd level cleric spell which cures most diseases. However Belkar's Greater Mark of Justice is unlikely to be effected by this spell; the normal 4th level Mark of Justice can only be removed by a break enchantment, limited wish, miracle, remove curse, or wish spell. The requirements for the Greater Mark are unknown as it is a non-canonical spell, but they should be at least this strong. Trivia * Haley told the same story about the lime green Boots of Speed to Vaarsuvius in #3, but V did not find it as funny as Celia. The boots themselves appear being worn by Haley in a flashback in #608, and are finally dyed to match her desert armor and incorporated into her adventuring kit in #675. * Celia doesn't know Belkar is in the cart, but since Greysky is only one mile away, moving Roy's body should not trigger the Greater Mark of Justice. ** The Greater Mark of Justice was already triggered by Belkar in #568 anyway, though the trio do not remember it due to the Memory Charm on the Sunken Valley. External Links * 573}} View the comic * 84943}} View the discussion thread Category:Grubwiggler Animates Roy as a Golem